Je me souviens
by Cookie D. Louise
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur notre cher Marimo, que j'ai fait pour une amie ! Il se souvient de beaucoup de choses qui l'ont marquées dans sa vie sentimentale. Venez donc l'écouter !


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! C'est Lou-chan qui vous parle !

Aujourd'hui, je poste un petit OS pour faire une jolie surprise à une amie qui m'est très chère. J'espère que tu apprécieras, Mini Lion ;)

J'en profite également pour prévenir ceux qui me suivent que je pars en vacances demain matin très tôt (4h du mat', mon dieeeu...) au ski. Donc bon, pour ceux qui y vont, vous savez qu'au ski, on à pas le temps de faire grand chose à part...skier. Donc voilà. Ne compter pas sur mon pour poster des fanfic' pendant cette semaine ! (noter tout de même que j'ai pris un carnet sur moi, pour partir : on ne sait jamais, l'inspiration peu surgir à n'importe quel moment...ooh, que c'est vilain !)

Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, et je vous laisser profiter du texte~

Sur ce, enjoy !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens pas, seule Alix et Louise m'appartiennent.

* * *

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. J'étais là, seul, attaché par mille cordes à cette croix de bois, tel le Christ crucifié par ses fidèles, luttant contre ce soleil de plombs. Me brulant jusqu'aux os, il riait déjà de ma mort prochaine. Comment avais-je pu me retrouver dans cette situation ? Moi, un grand chasseur de prime, Roronoa Zoro, accroché au poteau d'exécution par des Marine. Ces satanés Marine…

Alors que je sentais la mort de plus en plus près, que je pensais que la lumière de l'astre de jour était celle du chemin vers le salut, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent devant mes yeux engourdis par la fatigue. L'une était celle d'un gamin maigrichon au chapeau de paille. Brun aux grands yeux noirs, il portait une veste rouge et un bermuda bleu ciel. La première fois que je croisai son regard, un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : crétin. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air futé. Avec le temps, je compris vite que je n'avais pas entièrement raison. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu tort, non plus, on est tous d'accord ?

L'autre silhouette derrière le gamin au chapeau de paille était plus petite. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette personne derrière ce garçon, qui sera plus tard mon capitaine. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, plutôt petite, des mèches blondes comme les blés entourant son visage aux joues rebondies. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui me fixaient. D'un bleu simple, pourtant si profond. Comme une profonde rivière. Une rivière. De l'eau. Approche-toi, que je puisse au moins me rassasier de ton regard, moi qui ne puis boire…

Je me souviens. Alors que je grillais comme un poulet au soleil, cet idiot de gamin a prit la peine de faire les présentations. Il s'appelait Monkey D. Luffy. Jamais entendu parler. Il disait être le prochain roi des pirates. La belle affaire. Je me suis présenté aussi. Roronoa Zoro. Moi, je serais le plus grand bretteur que le monde ait jamais connu. Voilà un rêve à ma hauteur. Puis, la fille blonde c'est présentée. Contrairement à nous deux, elle ne dit pas quel était son rêve. Elle prononça seulement deux mots, résonnant encore à mon oreille maintenant. Bluebell Alix. Tu te nommes Bluebell Alix et moi Roronoa Zoro. Et je me souviens de notre histoire.

Tout est allé très vite, après. Toi et Luffy m'avez détaché du poteau qui me menait pas à pas vers la mort. Tous ceux qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à son but actuel étaient éliminés par le Chapeau de Paille. Son but du moment : que le futur plus grand bretteur du monde s'associe au futur roi des pirates. Pour lui, rien de plus logique. Sauf que moi, je refusais catégoriquement de devenir un hors la loi, surtout avec ce gus…

Puis, tout s'est accéléré de plus belle. Luffy a battu tout le monde, tu m'as aidé à m'échapper… Vous m'aviez sauvé, tous les deux. Alors j'ai pensé : peu importe si je suis un ennemie du gouvernement, si je réalise mon rêve. Alors, j'ai dit oui. J'ai dit oui à Luffy, oui à la piraterie, oui à une nouvelle vie. Je ne la regrette pas, aujourd'hui.

Et nous sommes partis, tous les trois. J'ai laissé derrière moi mes amis, mon dojo, mes souvenirs, tout. L'aventure nous appelait.

C'est ainsi que notre vie de pirate en trio commença. Enfin, quand je dis trio, ce n'est que pour un temps. Nous avons fait tant de rencontre. Je me souviens de cette rousse mesquine, dont les larmes ont fait bouillir de colère notre capitaine. Je me souviens de ce type au long nez, froussard et menteur, que Luffy a tout de suite adoré. Je me souviens aussi malheureusement de cet imbécile de cuistot pervers, qui aurait mieux fait de rester jouer avec ses casseroles, plutôt que de nous polluer l'air avec ses cigarettes. Je me souviens aussi de cette petite brunette bavarde et insupportable, qu'est la sœur de notre capitaine, qui devint très vite ta meilleure amie. Je me souviens de ce petit renne étrange, coincé sur son île hivernale que Luffy a recueilli en pleurs. Louise l'adore, c'est certain… Je me souviens également de cette femme brune, effrayante, meurtrie par la douleur, que nous finîmes tous par adorer. Je me souviens de ce cyborg à l'esprit mal tourné, ce baladant en slip, toujours à brailler. Et je me souviens de cet homme qui était mort, mais qui est revenu à la vie. Le seul à avoir demandé la permission pour rentrer dans notre petit cercle, un violon à la main.

Ensemble, nous étions bien. Ensemble, nous étions plus forts. Car de la force, il en fallait pour nos aventures. Mais, ces difficultés m'a permis de mieux te connaitre. De te comprendre. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as souris pour la première fois. Rien qu'à moi. Je dormais. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais la marque de l'herbe où je dormais sur la joue. Tu as beaucoup ris, ce jour-là. Pour la première fois, je pouvais te voir rire, seul. Rien que moi. Tu étais si belle. Tu t'esclaffais à t'en tenir les côtes, un vent léger faisant onduler ta crinière de lion. Gêné, pour que tu t'arrêtes, je t'ai frappé à la tête. C'est là que notre relation à commencer à changer.

Je me souviens de nos jeux d'enfants, où l'un cherchait l'autre, mais jamais méchamment. Je me souviens de Nami, disant d'un air blasé « je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre le genre de relation qu'ils ont, ces deux-là… ». J'aimais bien ça. Je trouvais ça amusant, même si au final, on s'insultait de tous les noms : « Idiot de Marimo » ou « Mini Lion », tout y passait.

Je me souviens des batailles que nous avions, tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, inconsciemment, je m'arrangeais toujours pour être à tes côtés lorsqu'un conflit éclatait. Bizarre. Ça ne me ressemble pas, pourtant. Je me souviens aussi, que, lorsque nous devions courir pour nos vies, je regardais toujours en arrière, pour voir si tu suivais. Je jetais un œil derrière mon dos pour te voir changée en lion, grâce à ton fruit de type Zoan. Tu étais là, j'allais mieux. Encore plus bizarre. Tout cela ne me ressemble en rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais autant ? Un jour, je me souviens, tu as finis par commencer à regarder si, moi aussi, j'étais là. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre, mutuellement. Un sentiment de confiance et de sécurité s'est installé entre nous.

Un jour, je me souviens, j'ai noté un changement. Tu t'éloignais de plus en plus de moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Alix ? Que t'ai-je fais pour que tu finisses par fuir ? Je voyais de moins en moins ton si beau sourire, tes mèches d'or voler au gré du vent lors de nos siestes quotidiennes, ton regard profond, celui qui ne ment pas, se poser sur moi. Comme toujours, je devais avoir fait quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais cette fois, tu l'aurais mal pris ? Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas une chose : pourquoi est-ce que je me pliais en quatre pour toi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, pourtant. J'aurais aimé poser la question à quelqu'un, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté, tu me connais. Alors je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé faire le temps.

Mais, plus le temps passait et plus je sentais une sensation étrange, s'installer en moi. Comme un manque. Même si nous étions sur le même navire, que nous nous croisions tous les jours, c'est comme si l'on ne se connaissait plus. Nous étions comme des étrangers, toi et moi. Ça m'a fait mal, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je souffrais à ce point.

A cause de tout cela, je devenais bougon, impossible à vivre. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, d'ailleurs. Ils n'osaient plus trop me lancer des piques (bon, sauf l'autre cuistot pervers et cette idiote de naine, eux ils ne se sont pas gênés…). …et puis attends, pourquoi je suis comme ça, moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Et je me souviens, quand tout a changé. Je me souviens quand la vérité a éclatée. Tout ça à cause (ou grâce, ça dépend des points de vues…) de ces deux crétins. Je me souviens, nous remontions tous ensembles après une grande aventure sur notre beau bateau. Tous sauf deux personnes : Louise et l'Ero-Cook. Nous autres étions sur le pont, à se demander pourquoi ce satané blond avait retenu la sœur du capitaine. Et puis, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. De là où nous étions, nous n'entendions pas très bien, mais je peux pu percevoir des mots s'apparentant à une déclaration. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout, dans ce domaine qu'est l'amour. Puis, elle a répondu ils se sont regardés dans les yeux un moment, sous nos regards il s'est penché doucement vers elle; elle a fermé ses yeux et s'est laissé doucement embrassé; Luffy s'est énervé. S'ils pensaient être bien cachés, c'était raté.

Puis, je me souviens, j'ai tourné la tête vers toi. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Au lieu de te voir le regard blasé sur la scène qui venait de se produire, ton regard était tout autre. Tu fixais les deux amants entrelacés avec envie. Comme si tu voulais être à leur place. J'aurais aimé te poser la question, mais mes lèvres restaient closes. Impossible de les ouvrir, de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant au fond de moi, les pensées se bousculaient. Pourquoi tu les enviais, comme ça ? Tu ne voulais pas que ce blond pervers pose ses mains sur ta petite protégée ? Surement pas. Alors…tu aimais ce type, au final ? A cette seule pensé, je senti mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Non. Pas lui. Pas toi. Je ne veux pas. Je refuse que tu poses le regard sur un autre homme. Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, et moi seul. Que tu sois à moi. Attendez. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que c'est ça, la jalousie ? Non…impossible.

Je me souviens bien de la tournure ridicule qu'ont pris les événements. Pour en être certain, je suis allé faire des recherches moi-même à la bibliothèque du navire, lorsque notre archéologue n'y était pas, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. J'ai donc pris le premier dictionnaire me tombant sous la main, j'ai cherché le mot jalousie, et j'ai lu, debout entre deux étagères : « Sentiments douloureux que font naître un amour inquiet, le désir de possession de la personne aimée. » Senti-quoi ? Qui fait naître quoi ? Et qui a un désir de possession, là ?! Après ma lecture, je ne pensais plus à rien. J'avais comme un blanc. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Je ne senti même pas que le dictionnaire me tombait des mains pour venir tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Peu à peu, je « repris connaissance », et commença à m'énerver.

Sans rire, c'était quoi, cette définition ? Un amour inquiet, un sentiment douloureux, un désir de possession…à l'entendre, on dirait que je suis amoureux ! D'Alix, en plus ! Moi, amoureux ? Jamais de la vie ! L'amour, c'est pour les faibles, et moi, je suis fort !

Après cette petite excitation puéril, je repris mon calme et analysa de part en part la situation. Pour mieux comprendre, je relus lentement la définition, pour que chaque mot se glisse dans mon esprit. « Sentiments douloureux ». C'est vrai, je souffre. Tu es loin de moi, et ça me fait mal. « Inquiet ». Oui, je suis inquiet. Oui, j'ai peur que tu me laisses tomber, que tu ailles voir ailleurs. « Un désir de possession ». Je te veux rien que pour moi. Je veux que toutes tes pensées soient tournée vers moi, que tu sois et restes à mes côtés pour toujours. Donc oui, c'est vrai. Et les derniers mots « De la personne aimée ». Alors quoi ? Je suis amoureux, c'est vrai ? C'est pathétique. Et avec tous ces arguments, j'ai l'air tellement égoïste. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Et si, après tout, tu m'avais transformé ?

Je me souviens des minutes qui ont suivies cet instant. Mon esprit embrumé prenait conscience de la situation : j'étais bel et bien amoureux. Je t'aimais plus que tout, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, comme un fou. Sachant cela, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi. Je rougissais. J'avais l'air tellement faible, tellement vulnérable. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Surtout pas que toi, tu sois au courant de la terrible situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tu penserais que je suis ridicule, tu rirais, et partirais, sans m'avoir jeté explicitement. Un rejet voilé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible.

Alors pendant les prochains jours, je me souviens, je me suis promis de tout caché, à tout le monde. Sauf que ton imbécile de meilleure amie a été plus rusée que moi, pour une fois. Elle a vite comprit mon petit jeu et c'est empressé de venir me poser pleins de questions. Etant très mauvais menteur, elle a deviné mon problème, sans que je n'aie à le dire. Tant mieux. Alors, elle s'est penchée vers moi, a baissée d'un ton, et m'a dit « Va lui dire, idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu risques, après tout ? » Perdre ma fierté, peut-être ? Quelle idiote, cette gamine. Elle croit que la vie, c'est plein de papillons de toutes les couleurs, que tout est rose ?! Oui, depuis qu'elle est avec ce crétin, elle doit penser ça. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on dit. Et nous, est-ce qu'on se ressemble ?

Les jours passaient. Ils défilaient sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Je te regardais, tu me regardais. Avec le temps, notre relation est redevenue presque comme avant. Mis à part le fait que nous rougissions de plus en plus vite, tout était pratiquement normal. Tant mieux. Mais, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais plus. Bien plus. Je voulais te sentir près de moi, t'entendre murmurer mon nom au creux de mon oreille, sentir ton odeur, la chaleur de ton corps contre le miens, des marques de tendresse, ou simplement pouvoir dire les mots qui me pèsent depuis tout ce temps : je t'aime, Alix.

Je n'en peux plus, maintenant. Il faut que je te dise. Il faut que tu saches. Il faut que je connaisse enfin ta réponse. Tant pis si elle ne me convient pas, je me jette à l'eau. …trop tard. Notre imbécile de capitaine a trouvé une île proche où nous allons débarquer, me stoppant dans mon hélant. Tant pis, ça sera pour après, j'en suis sûr.

Sauf qu'après, tout est parti de travers. Nous avons débarqué sur une île fantôme, où notre navigatrice s'est faite kidnappée. Tu es parties à sa recherche avec comme seule aide la petite brune, qui a déjà du mal à s'occuper d'elle-même. Mon Dieu, quand tu étais loin de moi, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. Je courais partout, cherchant dans tous les recoins de l'île, m'énervant sur tout ce qui passait sous la pointe de mes épées. J'avais peur. Tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Après cette frayeur qui dura trop longtemps, je t'ai retrouvé. Quand je t'ai vu sortir de la forêt, seule car la princesse des idiotes avait rencontré son prince des crétins en chemin, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis élancé vers toi, avant que tu n'aies le temps de prononcer mon prénom. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, pour ne plus te lâcher. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je me souviens. Et, je pouvais presque sentir le tiens faire la même chose, à travers nos peaux, nos vêtements.

Alors, j'ai tout dis. Dans un murmure. Ces quelques mots qui voulaient sortir de mes lèvres pour arriver à tes oreilles, j'ai enfin pu te les dire. Je me sentais sir bien. Enfin libre. Mais, un nouveau poids me pesait maintenant : ta réponse. J'avais sans doute parlé trop vite. J'avais précipité les choses. Je me suis décollé de toi, rouge de honte et j'ai commencé à bafouer toutes sortes de choses, que moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Toi, tu avais les yeux dans le vague. Puis soudain, tu compris. Et là, tu devins aussi rouge que moi, si ce n'est plus. Tu te mis à regarder tes pieds, ne sachant où te mettre. Je fis la même chose.

Puis, je me souviens, gardant cette position, tu as marmonné quelque chose. A ces mots, mon cœur qui battait la chamade ne montra plus signe de vie pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il reprit un rythme encore plus rapide; des rougeurs me montèrent jusqu'aux oreilles; mes yeux s'écarquillèrent; mon corps était brûlant. Les mots que tu avais prononcés étaient ceux que j'attendais depuis longtemps : « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Comment décrire ce que je ressentais, à ce moment-là ? Je crois bien que je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire le bonheur intense que je ressentais en te prenant dans mes bras, et pas par surprise, cette fois. J'étais tellement heureux que tu aies accepté mes sentiments. Tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin goûter à tes lèvres si douces, si sucrées, que j'avais tant attendues, tant espérées. Tout allait devenir plus beau, maintenant.

Oui, c'était vrai. Je me souviens de tous ces beaux jours. De la première fois où je t'ai tenu la main en public. Nous étions timides, mais heureux de montrer que nous étions amoureux aux autres. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai pu sentir tant langue rencontrer la mienne, de ce nouveau plaisir dont je ne pourrais plus me passer, à l'heure qu'il est. Je me souviens aussi de notre première nuit d'amour. Nous étions seul, nous abandonnant complètement l'un à l'autre, nous unissant, seuls dans la nuit noir. Tu avais peur; je suis allé doucement, je ne voulais pas te blesser; tout c'est bien passé et nos liens se sont renforcer de plus en plus.

Mais, c'est toujours lorsque le bonheur est le plus complet que les malheurs arrivent. Nous avons eu le malheur d'accoster sur cette île où les bulles poussent par magie. Nous avons malencontreusement rencontré ce type étrange, ressemblant à un panda, qui tenait une bible. Il m'a posé une question, alors que j'étais à terre, presque mort. Il a enlevé son gant, puis levé sa main. J'ai entendu ton cri, mêlé à celui de mon capitaine. La main c'est rapproché de moi, et je me suis envolé.

Tout allait de mal en pis, ensuite. Je me souviens, j'ai atterris sur l'île privée de mon rival de toujours, accompagné de cette fétichiste des esprits complètement barge. Et toi, tu n'étais pas là. Pendant deux ans, je ne t'ai pas vu. Durant deux longues années, tu étais loin de moi, je ne sais où. Puis, nous avons tous reçus ce message inscrit sur le bras de notre capitaine à l'éternel chapeau de paille. Alors nous avons compris. Nous avons attendus, nous sommes devenus plus fort. Lorsque j'allais mal, la seule chose à laquelle je devais penser pour aller mieux, était toi. Ton sourire. La joie que tu auras dans les yeux, quand nous nous reverrons. Tout cela m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Grâce à toi.

Les deux ans sont enfin passés. Je suis parti en direction de l'île. J'ai revus tout le monde. Toi aussi. Tu étais là, les cheveux plus courts, l'air plus adulte. Tu avais un peu grandis, aussi. Tu t'étais embellie. Jamais ne te t'ai trouvée aussi belle en ce jour. Tu m'as sautée dans les bras, et j'ai pu apercevoir une petite larme au coin de ton œil. Nous étions enfin réunis tous les deux, pour être heureux.

Aujourd'hui, tu es encore avec moi. Je te vois, en ce moment. Tu es contre moi, les yeux clos, endormis à l'ombre. La brise maritime fait voleter tes cheveux, que je fais d'ailleurs glisser entre mes doigts. Je suis heureux. Tu es là. C'est contre toi que je me souviens de tout cela, pour te dire avec la plus grande des convictions ces quelques mots, qui resteront vrais jusqu'à la fin des temps : je t'aime.

* * *

Oulalaaa, trop de love !

Bref, voilà qui est fait ! Je peux partir la conscience tranquille : j'ai remplis mon devoir d'auteur, et j'ai un bon carnet de notes. Le vie est belle, mes amis !

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, les amis, n'oublier pas de commenter, s'il vous a plut !

Eh, vous savez quoi ? Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais poster ce OS d'amour pile le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Trop fort...bon, eh bien, je pense que je peux encore le dire, la journée n'est pas encore terminée : joyeuse Saint Valentin, Alix !

Lou-chan.


End file.
